The Legend of Samus Aran
by super dark link
Summary: Zeldasamus xover. Dark samus and gannon plot to destroy hyrule and rule the kingdome.


**Disclamer: I own nothing but the story and the title nothing more.**

**The Legend of Samus Aran**

**Once in the vast region of planet zebes a girl was being trained. An orphan infused with chozo blood was growing up felling hatred for the evil space pirates. They were conducting experiments on phazon and metroids trying to use them as weapons. When she was of age the Chozo gave her a suit. They called it the varia suit. She set off in her ship to destroy them. She destroyed them on tallon IV. Fighting the super evil " metroid prime". She defeated it but at a cost. Her phazon suit. She left thinking the galaxy was safe but deep in the impact crater a new evil was growing.**

**In Hyrule link and Zelda were taking a walk when they heard a scream. "Did you hear that" she said a little frightened. "Yes I did" he said running. When they got there a fire was raging. "There is some one trapped in there" a frighten child said. Link pulled out his ice arrow and froze the fire. He went in and was astounded at what was in there. A giant ship with a pilot in it. He pulled her out and took her outside. "Are you ok" Zelda said. Yes "link said "but I don't think he is. He reached to take his suit off but he got up. "Are you ok. You look like you were beat badly" Zelda said. "I'm ok" it said. Link asked her "are you a girl or a boy?" "A girl" she said. Who are you. And what happened?" asked Zelda curiously. "My name is Samus Aran. I was being chased……..**

**Back in zebes…**

"**I finished off metroid prime. Computer scan all visible metroids. **no metroids found. **Good I thought all of them were dead.** 1life form detected. highlevels of phazon detected. **What!" The ship rocked and was getting hit by blasts. "What's happening?" On the screen a ship identical to samus's ship only infused with phazon was coming closer. "Who's piloting that thing?" "ha ha ha ha ha ha. Samus I have come to kill you." "who are you?" "turn on your scanner to find out." She turned it on and gasped at what she saw. ****Boom. Her ship was hit with a phazon blast creating a dimensional rift. The shadow in the other ship screamed "noooo. I wasn't suppost to be sucked in!".**

…**..now my ship is destroyed ". "who was in the other ship? Zelda asked nervously. "Metroid." She said. "What? They both asked in unison. " I thought you killed it." Link said. " I did but it fused with my suit creating Dark Samus **

**In ganons castle….**

**Ganon was in his lair thinking of a way to kill link and zelda. There was a loud boom . Ganon had heard the explosion and sent 2 moblins to check it out. One was inspecting the ship when BOOM! It was sent flying. The other moblin ran but it was evaporated. Ganon heard there screams of agony and walked down the stairs. He eyed the bodies of the moblins and looked at the object that crashed into his lair. Next to the ship was an unmoving figure. He couldn't see it when he came down the stairs but now it was as clear as day. He unsheathed his sword and cautiously walked toward the demolished figure that lay on the ground. Then without warning it attacked. A tentacle appearing from its back swatted him causing his sword to fly out of his hand. He used a warlock punch and stopped the creature in its tracks. " Who are you?" he asked. " The one who will help you...**

**In the temple of time….. **

"**well I guess we find dark samus" Zelda said. "no she will find us" said samus. Then they heard a roar and someone samus never wanted to see "ridley". "hahaha I have my pet.In his metalic statehe will kill all of you".Meca-Ridley screamed. He remembered Samus but not the other 2.I'll kill them both he thought.**

"**Ha now can you kill him?" said dark samus. Meca-ridley flew into the air. Samus got ready and link pulled out the master sword. Zelda backed away.Meca-ridley shot at both of them. They dodged and samus shot out the wave buster. It hurt him but he quickly shot a her. Link used his shield to block the attack. He then hit him with a light arrow. It hurt really bad. Samus saw this and told link to shoot the light arrow at the wave buster. He did so and it became the light buster. Hurtingmeca-ridley badly he swooped down and carried link into the air. He accidentally grabbed a grapple hook also. Samus grappled onto him and shot his foot dropping link and samus. When they were on the ground they hit him with the light buster twice and killed him.Meca-ridley kicked the master sword and it fell directly in front of him. He collapsed and turned into a bubbling pool of blood. "the master sword" link yelled. When the pool had dried the master sword was the same. **

" **no no no" dark samus said. link grabbed themaster sword andslashed at dark samus. " I will be waiting at ganons castle" said dark samus. " wow cool fight " Zelda said. "we must stop dark samus. If he could bring back ridley he could bring back metroid prime. We must go to ganons castle." **

**Deep In the ship of dark samus. " what are you doing" ganon said. "cloning my self your castle needs a guard. When they come she will be waiting". "Were here "link said"ganons castle. "Who's that? Is that dark samus?" Zelda said. "Yes and no. dark samus said. It's a clone. He can absorb phazon and grow. But since were not near phazon lets go down." Boom. They all fell into a cave where dark samus's ship was. Phazon was everywhere. "ha ha ha ha ha . now grow my monster and kill them".**

**Dark samus shot at link. He used the master sword to block it and shot at him. she dodged and jumped into a pool of phazon. Becoming stronger she shot a phazon blast at link. He tried to block with his shield but it burned right through it. Samus shot missiles at her but it barely damaged her. Dark samus shot phazon at both of them. It hit samus but she got back up. "she's to strong" link yelled. Dark samus kicked him and shot the final blow. He was going to kill link but samus jumped in the way. She flew in the air and landed hard. She got back up but fell. Dark samus had killed her. She then knocked out link and Zelda and carried them back up. Forgetting that samus had landed in a pool of phazon. **

" **ha ha ha. Samus is dead. Now we can kill link, zelda and rule the world." Dark samus said laughing. " all we have to do is get all the triforce reassembled and we can make a wish" ganon said. "I'll kill link and he will zelda. Actually clone kill them both but only take one triforce". Dark samus said. As the clone drew closer link and zelda thought they were going to die when. Crash. The window broke and standing there was samus in a black, red, and ,gray suit. " forgot what happens when my suit comes in contact with high levels of phazon". Samus said charging a phazon blast. Link took the moment to pull out his master sword and got ready to fight. **

**Samus shot at the clone. She doubled over in pain. Link then slashed at her stomach and together link and samus brought the clone down. They then saw that dark samus held zelda captive. "ha I will rule. Dark samus said. but I need a helper." " were partners. Ganon said. you were going to help me kill them both". " bwahahaha. I don't need you anymore". Dark samus said. Then she shot a powerful phazon blast at ganon killing him. "bwahahahaha fool. I will rule without you. If you want her come to the highest part of the castle.**

**In the tower…**

"**You will witness my crowning. I will become queen." Dark samus said. "I am the rightful princess I am to become queen." Zelda yelled." ha when I kill you and your father I will rule". Dark samus said. "Not if link and samus have anything to say about it" zelda told her. Then crash! The window broke and link and samus jumped in. "unhand her" link yelled. "You can still give up dark samus" samus said. "never" she bellowed. Then she encased zelda in phazon and told them "bring it on".**

**Final boss dark samus **

**Dark samus flew up and shot at them. Link used the longshot and jumped up to slash at her. It hurt her but she kicked him and shot at samus. Samus jumped in a pool of phazon and was in hyper mode. Hurting dark samus badly she then grappled up to where link was. Dark samus went in to morph ball mode and crashed on the rock they were standing on sending them down. Link landed on his feet but dark samus had kicked samus sending her flying. She got back up and when dark samus was on the ground she rolled into morph ball mode and placed a power bomb at her feet. Dark samus went into the air and then link shot a light arrow at her. She didn't have much life left so she did something no one thought she would do. Taking the phazon from zelda she shot a hyper blast at both of them. Samus was very damaged but link wasn't hurt. The whole blast was aimed at her. Samus got up weakly and she told link "l think I can use my suit as source of energy to power the phazon blast. I must be in phazon." She said. Then she jumped in phazon and when the blast was charged she shot! "noooo." Dark samus screamed. Link then slashed at her full force cutting her in half!**

**The tower was collapsing and they ran out. It exploded and the two evils were dead.**

**Back at hyrule…. **

"**thank you for helping me rid of dark samus" she said. "thank you for helping us rid of ganon".**

**They said there good byes and samus left **


End file.
